


The unexpected guest

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Stripper AU, Writer! Mark, stripper! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Mark Fischbach is a writer staying at a hotel, the day before his friends wedding. Unbeknownst to Mark, his friend sends a stripper up to his room hoping it'll get his friend into the spirit of things.New flash. It does not get Mark into the spirit of things.





	The unexpected guest

A knock at Mark's door brings him out of his writing, and he groans. He was just in the middle of a breakthrough too. 

"What? Who is it?. He calls. 

No answer.

"Hello?".

Still no answer. 

Mark sighs and begrudgingly gets up. "Whoever this is, I'm in the middle of something-". He opens the door and the next of his sentence dies of in his mouth. 

Cause there's a stripper at his door. 

It has to be a stripper because no one else would show up with a feather boa around their neck. 

They were tall, short green hair and no shirt. Mark hadn't caught up with that part. His eyes kept drifting to his chest and he quickly looked at the mans face. 

Damn. He was cute. Nice blue eyes, a seductive smile. God he was falling for him already and he just met him. 

"Um, yes? Who are you?".

"I'm Jack". He leaned against the doorway. "And I take it your Mark?". Mark nodded. "Yes. But what are you doing here? And how'd you know my name?".

"Well maybe I like guys like you, ever think of that?". Now Jack had gotten closer, to the point where he was almost leaning on Mark. 

"Uh". Mark felt his face flush. "Did Qade send you here? Or Tyler? Cause I swear this isn't something I'd want". 

Jack seemed to be ignoring him. "Are you sure about that? Cause I think you look hot". Jack emphasized the T. He slid a finger down Mark's side, sliding lost him and strutting into the room. He sat, perched on Mark's bed. "Aren't you going to join me?". He said, raising an eyebrow. 

Mark frowned. "I'm serious. This isn't something I want. Tell Wade or Tyler or whoever to cancel this".

Jack gave him a look before standing. He strode over to Mark. He slipped behind him, putting his hands on Marks shoulders. 

"Dude what the hell I said knock it off". He pushed Jack back, and Jack tripped and fell to the ground. 

Mark winced. "Oh god. Are you okay?".

He went over to help Jack up. Jack gently moved his hand away, standing up and swaying slightly. "Woah! Okay okay. So you weren't trying to hit on me?".

Mark groaned. "Of course not! Why would you think that?". 

Jack shrugged, putting a hand on his head. "Some people are weird".

Mark sighs, flopping on the bed besides Jack. "Who payed you to come up here?".

"Some guy. Said his name was Felix?".

Mark cursed under his breath. Jack dug in his pocket, fishing out a piece of crumpled up paper out of his shorts. "He told me to give you this".

He tossed the paper at Mark who caught it. He unfolded it, and it revealed a note. 

'Mark. What's up bro! Hired you a dude to do the dude thing you know? I know your not a guy up to do that so try not to scare him off. He seemed like your type!- xoxo Felix! P.S: he's cute, you better bring him home!' 

Mark scoffed, a small smile nonetheless appearing on his face. "I take it it's a friend?". Jack questions from next to him. 

Mark nodded." Yeah. Gonna have to kick his ass".

Jack laughs, and Mark finds himself lost in the way it isn't held back at all. A mix of heaves and snorts that somehow went together perfectly. 

He finds himself grinning in spite of himself. "So what do you want to do now?". Jack says, not looking at Mark and instead focusing on taping his fingers together. 

"Are you getting paid?". Jack nods. Mark smirks. "Then we chill. Relax. Make use of Felix's money". Jack grins. "Well I'm picking the movie".

-|-

Mark woke up slowly, a yawn exiting his mouth. His eyes blinked open, and he found he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet. He snuggled back into the bed. 

Wait a second. 

His bed was warm. More specifically his chest was warm. He looked down and was met with the sight of bright green hair. His eyes widened. 

"Holy shit". He murmured. 

It couldn't be. Jack? The cute guy from last night. Who he had specifically told that he didn't wanna have sex with him. 

Oh god. 

He carefully lifted the head, Jack's head off his chest an drew onto a pillow. Jack's arms were another deal. One was tightly wrapped around Mark's waist and the other hung loosely off his shoulder. 

Mark removed Jack's arm from his shoulder, and carefully took the other one from his waist, placing them both on the Irishman's sides. 

He eased up off the bed, turning to look at Jack who slept peacefully. Mark sighed yet again.

"God dammit". He muttered a small smile on his face. 


End file.
